Pensées d'un Scorpion
by BlueTimes
Summary: Après la guerre contre Hadès, les chevaliers d'or se retrouvent au Sanctuaire. Pensées de Milo qui attend de revoir Camus.


Voici ma première fanfic sur Saint Seiya que je poste !

J'espère qu'elle plaira, soyez gentils :)

Couple : Camus x Milo

POV Milo

* * *

Je me sens étrangement... Bien. Je ne sais pas où je suis, je n'ai pas la force d'ouvrir mes yeux. Je ne réalise que maintenant que je suis mort. Ou du moins, censé l'être. Je me souviens pourtant de tout. Le mur des lamentations, les chevaliers de bronze, notre sacrifice... et... Camus. Une douleur me serre le coeur tout à coup. Pourquoi penser ton nom me fait si mal ? Pourquoi revoir tes beaux yeux, tes cheveux soyeux, tes merveilleuses et interminables jambes, ton torse parfait me donne cette impression d'être battu ? Pourquoi ton souvenir me procure-t-il tant de douleur ? Je connais cette morsure, ce pincement inexorable. C'est ce que tu as créé en moi mon amour. Depuis que tu es parti, depuis que ce maudit Hyôga t'a tué, toi, son maître... Mais je sais que je ne peux lui en vouloir. Quand je le vois, je sens à quel point il regrette ce qu'il a fait, mais il continue d'aller de l'avant. Il en a même tué Isaak. Je plains ce petit. Mais pense à moi Camus, je ne suis plus rien depuis que tu es mort. Personne ne me reconnaissait plus. Enfin... Je pensais être mort, pouvoir te retrouver. Je t'ai déjà pardonné d'être revenu en tant que spectre. Quand je t'ai vu, dans la maison de la Vierge, blessé, aveugle, mais toujours aussi beau, mon coeur s'est arrêté de battre. J'ai voulu t'embrasser, pouvoir passer mes doigts derrière ta nuque, dans tes cheveux, glisser mes lèvres sur les tiennes... C'était sans espoir, je le savais... J'ai fait tout mon possible pour ne pas t'embrasser quand je t'ai touché... Te lancer mon attaque a été la pire des tortures. Voir ton beau visage souffrir, je ne l'ai jamais supporté. Souviens toi, mon Camus, quand nous étions petits... Déjà à cette époque je voulais te protéger.

Je ne sais toujours pas où je suis. J'entends désormais des voix autour de moi. Mais seulement des murmures, je n'en perçois pas le sens. Je sais que je ne suis pas mort. Mais je ne sais pas ce que je suis. Athéna a t-elle gagné cette guerre ? Les chevaliers de Bronze ont-ils vaincus Hadès ? Dans quel état est le sanctuaire ? Des tas de questions se bousculent dans ma tête, mais, d'un autre côté, ma tête est tournée vers une autre personne. Penser à elle me fait mal. Je veux le revoir, ne serait-ce qu'un infime instant. Mon Camus...

Je parviens enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Je suis ébloui, je ne vois qu'une clarté blanche. J'entends toujours des voix, plus distinctes, mais incompréhensibles. Je crois que quelqu'un me parle. Je connais cette voix... Ce n'est pas toi, Hyôga ? Je n'ai pas la force de répondre à tes questions, ni même celle de les entendre. Pardonne moi. Mes yeux s'habituent peu à peu à cette lumière blanche. Je réalise que je suis dans mon temple, celui du Scorpion. Je suis revenu à la vie ? Au prix d'un immense effort, je tourne la tête vers le jeune homme blond qui occupe ma chambre. Hyôga me parle, mais je ne comprends rien à son babillage... Quelques mots sont plus clairs que d'autre... Je crois qu'il m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé... Quand soudain, le Cygne prononce _son_ nom. Mes yeux s'agrandissent. Hyôga a capté toute mon attention. Mais personne ne sait que Camus et moi étions amants. Il n'a jamais voulu que cela se sache. C'était de ses choses qui donnent du piquant à la vie. C'était toi qui me l'avait dit.

-Où est Camus ?

Je n'ai pu m'en empêcher. J'ai besoin de savoir. Je veux le voir. Je veux être sûr que ce n'est pas un rêve, que ma vie et mon cœur sont revenus eux aussi. Hyôga m'observe avec prudence.

-Dans le temple du Verseau.

Je ne prends pas le temps de le remercier. J'essaie de sortir de mon lit, hélas !, chose impossible. Je ne sens plus mes jambes, mes bras ne répondent plus.

-Tu ne peux pas y aller Milo, tu n'es pas en état ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Camus va bien, il dort.

Je le regarde suppliant. Je ne peux dire au disciple de Camus la vérité. Je suis obligé d'attendre, alors que nous ne sommes séparés que de... Quelques centaines de marches ? Combien de fois les ai-je parcourues pour te retrouver mon Camus ? Mais il semble que mon corps ne veuille pas bouger. Attends moi mon Camus, je viendrai dès que je le pourrais.

Cela fait maintenant 3 jours que je suis coincé dans mon temple. Chaque seconde est une blessure en plus mon Camus. Hyôga me dit que tu te remets plus vite que moi. M'as-tu oublié mon Camus ? Ou n'es-tu pas encore en état de te lever, toi non plus ?

Je passe mes journées à dormir, à parler avec ton disciple. Je sais maintenant que j'avais raison. Il a été très choqué d'avoir dû te tuer. Il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé. Comment nous sommes revenus. Comment ils avaient vaincu le Dieu des Enfers. Ces enfants sont devenus beaucoup plus puissants que nous.

J'arrive enfin à me lever, mon Camus. Certes, je ne peux faire que quelques pas, mais bientôt, je te rejoindrai. Je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles. Je sais que je suis l'un des derniers à avoir pu retrouver son sens de l'équilibre... Où la force de se lever. Cela fait-il longtemps que tu peux le faire ? Je sais que plusieurs d'entre nous se sont déclarés. Tu vois mon Camus, l'amour n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Aphrodite et Deathmask, Mu et Saga... Il paraît que Aioros s'est levé dès son réveil pour rejoindre le temple du Lion. Aiolia doit être heureux de retrouver son frère, lui qui a tellement souffert de sa disparition et de son statut de traître.

Je suis réveillé, mais je n'ai pas encore ouvert les yeux. Je pense encore à toi mon Camus. Tu me trouveras trop sentimental, encore une fois. Mais c'est comme cela que je t'aime, mon prince des glaces.

Je sens une source de chaleur près de mon corps. Cela doit être Hyôga. Non... Son cosmos est différent de d'habitude. Je bouge légèrement la tête, j'ouvre les yeux... Et mon cœur s'arrête de battre. _Tu_ es là. Tu m'observes. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Depuis le temps que je rêve de toi mon amour.

Tu t'approches, tu t'assoies sur mon lit. Je ne bouge toujours pas. Je te regarde mon Camus. Tu es encore plus beau que dans mon souvenir. Je n'en peux plus, cette envie me ronge, me tue à petit feu. Je prends délicatement ton visage si fin entre mes mains. Je plonge dans tes yeux, et je m'y noie encore une fois. Tes yeux m'envoûtent. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour eux mon Camus.

Et tes yeux couleur saphir m'observent à leur tour. Je fais cesser cette douce torture. Je pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes, timidement, comme à notre premier baiser. Je caresse tes lèvres de ma langue, et, quand tu ouvres doucement tes lèvres, je sens que les portes du Paradis ne s'ouvrent que pour moi. Et rien que pour moi. Si tu savais comme je t'aime mon Camus.


End file.
